Creatures
by BaronofDenmark
Summary: A new student has come to Hogwarts, and immediately captures the interest of Harry Potter, so why is Draco Malfoy suddenly so interested in coming between them? Harry/OC, Drarry, creature!fic slash rated M for future content
Creature

 _Hello! Thank you for reading this fan fiction. It is the first I have written in nearly 3 years and the first Harry Potter fic I've ever written so please bear with me. I've kind of based it on The Vampire Diaries, but quite a lot has been changed so we will see. The first chapter is meant to lay the ground work and the more juicy stuff will come in the next chapter. Enjoy!_

Chapter One

A student of magic transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not ever happen. Hermione Granger made a point of stressing that to Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, so much so that it nearly killed their excitement over the news by the time the trio reached the castle from the Hogwarts Express. They had received the news of the new student over the summer from Ron's older brother, Percy, before Percy had had a falling out with Arthur Weasley over their viewpoints of the influence of the ministry. That summer had been rough for everyone. The Weasleys may have been at each others throats, but at least they were alive to fight with each other. Harry couldn't help but see the arguing and feel a slight sting of bitterness. His family had all died. The one remaining member he had had left, his godfather Sirius, had been murdered by a psychotic death eater. Harry Potter, for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts five years prior, truly felt alone.

It was that very thought of loneliness that was plaguing Harry an hour later, as he and his friends left the Great Hall after the Welcoming feast. While Hermione grumbled about the lack of information on the new student, and Ron rubbed his belly contentedly, Harry's jade eyes were practically glued to the marbled flooring of the castle. He had nothing to say. All he could think about were the people he had lost because of the war Voldemort waged on him, for something that he had no control over. The only people left with any blood relation to him hated him, and his friends could not have cared less that Sirius was dead. They didn't even know him.

They entered the Gryffindor common room, and Hermione had finally stopped speculating about the new student. Ron was able to muster enough post-feast strength to convince her to stop panicking, and that she would learn all about him or her tomorrow in class. It wasn't enough to stop her fidgeting, but she at least took the hint. Harry was grateful for Ron in that instance.

"Oi, Harry." Seamus greeted Harry, with a big grin, from the armchair around the table in the middle of the room, "You look wrecked, mate. Summer holiday that fun, eh?"

"Seamus." Dean, who was sitting on a sofa next to Seamus, said in a warning tone, "Don't you remember what I told you?"

"Bugger." Seamus groaned, "Sorry, Harry. I heard the news about your godfather. Real shame, that is."

"Thanks." was the only reply from Harry, who was trying unsuccessfully not to sound so sullen.

"Has anyone heard about the new student?" Hermione spoke up, in a selfish effort to break the tension, "They didn't say anything about him at all. Isn't that annoying?"

For once, Harry welcomed the subject of the mysterious new student, because it gave him a chance to get away while the attention wasn't focused on him. As he began to slowly back away, his eye caught Hermione's and she smiled at him. Harry knew she had done that on purpose, and he felt grateful for her compassion. She knew that Harry simply needed time to be alone. No one else noticed him slip out of the common room, and into the corridor. With no real direction, Harry began walking through the halls. He managed to reach the main staircase before anyone even attempted to talk to him. At the top of the stairs was Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw girl in the year below his.

"Hello Harry." Luna chirped serenely, "I hope your healing process is going well. I can imagine that you're still feeling quite a bit of loss. I am truly sorry."

"Thank you, Luna." Harry replied, knowing that she was quite sincere in her words.

"If you ever need help clearing away the Nargles..." Luna trailed off.

"Right." Harry nodded politely.

"Well I better be going then." Luna said, smiling, "I can tell you want to be alone with your thoughts but are too nice to say so. Goodbye, Harry. I hope you feel better."

"Er-thanks I think." Harry said, unsure of the best response for Luna's frank observation.

Merrily, Luna skipped down the corridor and Harry watched silently as her long blonde hair trailed behind her. Once again, he was alone. The school felt so massive when it was just him, and he felt like a tiny speck of dirt. It manifested, inside of him, a feeling of loneliness that he could not begin to describe. That feeling overwhelmed him.

But it isn't just a feeling, Harry thought to himself. He knew he was alone. Every person who had ever been family to him was gone. Remus would soon have his own family, eventually Ron and Hermione would start their own families. He had no one. Sirius was the last true connection he had to his father. A hot sting formed in his eyes, and he quickly wiped it away.

"Feeling sad, Potter?" a cold voice broke through his thoughts.

"Malfoy." Harry returned with equal iciness in his voice, "I'm really not in the mood."

"Don't be overly sensitive, Potter." Draco sneered, "I merely came to ask how your summer holiday was."

"What do you care?" Harry snapped, "Whatever game you're playing, I am not interested so just go away."

"Did you have fun in Diagon Alley?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry's pleas for solitude.

"What are you talking about?" Harry felt exasperated, "I wasn't in Diagon Alley. If you really want to know, I spent the holiday with my muggle relatives and then went to the Weasleys house for the last week. Now, will you just go away?"

Malfoy gave an aristocratic nod, and silently walked away from Harry. How peculiar, Harry thought to himself. The last thing he wanted to deal with was Draco Malfoy acting strangely. It wasn't enough that his friends were all behaving like they had all been enchanted with a mind boggling curse, but he couldn't even count on his enemy to behave normally. Where was the rude, antagonistic Draco Malfoy? He could have at least given Harry the satisfaction of a normal argument. Harry stood alone in the corridor, lost in his own thoughts. Was this what he had to look forward to this year at Hogwarts? Would nothing ever feel right again?

"You're having a real pity party." Harry said out loud to no one.

He knew he was feeling sorry for himself but he didn't care. Hogwarts was supposed to be his escape from the hellish torment of the Dursleys, but now it seemed that the darkness had permeated his school life as well. Usually he would write letters to Sirius when he felt confused, or lost, but now he had no one. There had been many moments in Harry's life when he felt alone, but at this point he knew that he truly was alone, and there was nothing that could be done about it. Now it was well past curfew, and Harry knew he had to be getting back to the common room before the prefects found him wandering and alerted McGonagall. He turned on his foot, and slammed hard into something or someone. His glasses were knocked askew, blurring his vision which surprised him more than the dull throbbing pain in his forehead.

"Oi!" He cried out, "Watch where you're going."

"I'm so sorry." Harry heard an unfamiliar male voice reply, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Harry said in return, adjusting his glasses.

"I didn't see you there." the boy answered, "I must apologize again."

Harry looked up, and felt all the air in his lungs leave for a moment. Right away he knew that this was the new student everyone had been so excited about. He stood still in front of him, unable to move, as though he had been petrified. Never before had he felt such a chill through his body, at least not like this. It was almost comfortable, and every nerve ending in Harry's body began to shiver. A very tall, thin, boy stood in front of him with the palest skin he had ever seen, and the darkest eyes. His lips were naturally crimson, and pulled back into a grin. Harry felt his breath catch in his chest at the sight of his smile, it was dazzlingly beautiful. He mustered the strength to dare to look up into this boys eyes. They were almond shaped, and almost black. The boy lowered his head, and Harry began to notice his other features, and memorized them insatiably. The pale skin, the dark eyes, the red lips, and the narrow shape of his face, the pointed jaw, perfectly slicked black hair, and his long thin nose. It was like looking at the statue of David come to life.

"You're staring." the boy finally spoke in a clear, and elegant, tone. "Are you alright?"

"S-sorry." Harry stammered embarrassingly, "I didn't mean to be rude."

"No need to apologize." the boy smiled brightly, but there was an enthralling coldness surrounding him, "My name is Julian Malafed."

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied, trying to sound more confident.

"I know." Julian smirked, and Harry felt himself melt all over again.

"You know?" Harry felt a new level of embarrassment.

"Everyone knows the boy who lived." Julian shrugged with a smile, "You are not exactly what I was expecting. Rather short, and thin."

"Excuse me?" Harry's face couldn't have been more red.

"I didn't mean to sound rude." Julian's hand waved with a gesture of apology, in a very dramatic fashion, "I just meant you remind me of someone I once knew only you're shorter than he was."

"Right." was all Harry could say.

"And dare I say cuter." Julian grinned, giving off an air of devishlish charm.

"Er-thanks." Harry blushed hard at the compliment, "Well I best be going then."

"I hope I see you around, Mr. Potter." Julian replied.

Harry smiled, and quickly turned to walk away from the new boy. He felt how hot his face had gotten, and couldn't believe the heaviness Julian had made him feel in his stomach. Everything about him was intriguing from his dark eyes, to his impeccable manners. There was something very familiar about him, though, Harry thought but he couldn't quite figure out what it was but by the time he made it back to the Gryffindor common room, he was quite eager to find out.

"There you are." Hermione said once Harry had made it through the portrait, "Where have you been? Nearly everyone has gone to bed."

"Prepare to be jealous." Harry grinned, in an unusual display of geity.

"Go on then." Hermione grinned back, from the arm chair near the fire place, her interest piqued.

"I met the new boy." Harry announced, his blush returning.

"Really?" Hermione said in disbelief, "What is he like?"

"He's...charming." Harry replied honestly.

"I didn't know you found gentlemen to be charming." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't either." Harry furrowed his brow, "He is just so...different. I think he flirted with me."

"That's wild." Hermione exclaimed, "Are you going to see him again?"

"Who knows." Harry shugged, "It's so weird. I've never been interested in any guys before, but he really intrigued me. Something about him felt comforting, like I've always known him."

"This is so romantic." Hermione squealed, "I hope you see him again."

"It was probably nothing." Harry replied, running a hand through his shaggy black hair, "I doubt he gave me a second thought. Well, I'd best be off to bed then."

He walked up to the boys dormitory, and laid on his bed with his hands behind his head. Julian Malafed's name played continuously in Harry's mind. He could not get over how familiar the name sounded. Who are you, he wondered, and why do I feel like I know you? What he didn't know was that in another part of the castle, that very thing was being discussed at that very moment.

"You're getting in late, cousin." a cold voice drawled to Julien Malefed as he entired the Slytherin common room, "Having a nice stroll, were you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I was." Julian replied, his voice equally as icy, "May I ask why you care?"

"Just being conversational." his cousin replied, "I was out too and, wouldn't you know it, I happened to run into Potter."

"Is that right?" Julian's voice now held a very sarcastic tone.

"Why don't you tell me." his cousin demanded, "I know you saw him."

"What do you care?" Julian asked with a sneer, "Don't all Slytherins hate Harry Potter?"

"Just stay away from him." his cousin had jumped out of his chair with such force that it fell over behind him, "I don't want to have to repeat myself. I know what you are I know why you're here, and I know what you did to my father."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Julien smiled innocently, "However, I assure you, that you don't know as much as you think you do, Draco."

Draco Malfoy narrowed his gray eyes as he watched Julian slip past him and off to his dormitory. Enjoy it while it lasts, he thought viciously, because it won't last.

"If it is the last thing I do," Draco vowed, "I will stop whatever it is you've got planned and get revenge for what you've already done. Even if you are a vampire.

Chapter End

Please review! Thank you


End file.
